


We want the red head! Give us the Red Head!

by Music_Mandy1991



Category: Firefly, Marvel, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Mandy1991/pseuds/Music_Mandy1991
Summary: Why the hell does Molly get herself in so much trouble? And why the hell does Rissza keep bailing her out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fiction taking place in multiple worlds. It started as a role play idea from a wonderful friend of mine and I just went and ran with it. Though the concepts are mostly mine there is a over world concept that is her's.

They shall never return…

The faint sound of a female voice filled the mind of Marissza Payne as she jolted from her bed. The visions of everyone she cared for flashed in her head. Shaking her head she took a deep breath as she jolted from her bed. Looking around she had remembered that no one was there with her. The kids grew up and left throughout many different lands for school, Shade was always working, her friends had lives of their own, and she had never felt so alone in her life.

I thought that with a family I wouldn’t be lonely anymore? She thought to herself as she made her way towards the bathroom; her thin nightgown clinging to her pale skin. Without a second thought she turned the bath on and began to remove her clothes. Walking up to the mirror a tear trickled from her eye as she looked at her battle scarred body; sadness waving over her body.

“Too many of these shouldn’t be on here,” She said with a sigh as she braided her hair quickly and made her way to the bath. Many of her scars were from people in her past and she knew that there was nothing she could do about it. What was done was done; and she shouldn’t be living in the past. Taking a deep breath she slid slowly into the scolding hot bath; her pale skin now tinted red. There was something relaxing about the sting of pain she felt throughout her body; something comforting in the pain.

As she sat in the hot water she began to think about those she cared about. I wonder how Molly is doing. She thought as she reached out and grabbed her rag off of the tub and began to wash herself. Running her hands over her body she stopped as she made her way towards her stomach. She knew she was lucky to have not gotten bigger when she had the triplets. Such were the scars of motherhood. Looking at her stretch marks made a feeling of dread wash over her.

“They are already off making a name for themselves.” She said with a soft sigh as she slinked into the tub. The pain of the water was now numb as she laid there for a few moments. She couldn’t believe that Daniel was working on becoming a doctor, Alex was working on being a senator, and Leo was a dancer. I always knew Leo would be my artist. She thought to herself as she got up out of the tub; her skin now a deep red.

“I suppose I should get outside today….” She said sadly as she grabbed her towel. Her hands patting down her body making sure nothing was still wet. Making her way towards her closet she grabbed one of her deep purple sun dresses and a matching sweater. Slipping into the dress she smiled softly. Mama! mama! I can’t wait to be older so that I can try your clothes on The few memories she had of her daughter was of her playing dress up. It made her sad to know that now she was old enough to do so but was gone.

“This was what I first wore when Shade bought my services.” She chuckled as she placed the sweater under her arm. It was interesting what little things could remind her of any given person. Shaking her head she made her way out of her bedroom. Walking down the halls she took a deep breath. Nothing cemented the feeling of being alone like walking out of an empty house.

“I wonder if that wonderful dress maker is in today.” She said softly as she made her way out of the house. As she made her way off the property she stopped and looked at her home. It was supposed to be her haven; her home. And yet the more she stared at it the more it just felt like empty walls. Taking a deep breath she made her way out towards the city. She wasn’t too far away from the hustle and bustle of the city, but just enough to enjoy the semi peaceful life. Today was an interestingly busy day as she disappeared into the crowds of people. The color of her dress blurred as she made her way towards the center of town.

“Did you hear she’s caught?” That comment made Marissza stop in her tracks. Having many friends with different “jobs” in the ‘verse she always listened to the gossip to hear if it was anyone she knew. “What the red headed pirate? Yeah they caught her in the alliance headquarters.

Marissza’s eyes widened as she knew right then they were talking about Molly. Taking a deep breath her pace quickened. She knew that Molly had a knack for getting in trouble she knew this. She knew one day she was going to get caught. Shaking her head she quickly made her way towards the docks. The downside to being a companion is the glares. She thought to herself as she felt the eyes of all those around her glaring at her.

“Is anyone going to Osiris?” She called out as she made her way up and down the docks. She knew that they were going to kill her as quickly as they could. She needed to get there asap. Looking up and down as she walked no one seemed interested to take her to her destination.  
She hated being judged by her profession. Hearing a familiar voice she smiled as she ran up to a familiar ship.

"Gorram! Wèishéme huì fāshēng zhè zhǒng gǒu shǐ xūyào jīngcháng chū wèntí? " Jayne Cobb swore as he lifted up a broken box of rations. He had been picking them up and tossing them in the box. Seems life isn't going easy for him. She thought and giggled as she walked up close to him and coughed playfully.

"It would be so much easier if you knew how to ask for help." She said with a smile as he turned to her almost drawing his gun. He stopped for a moment as he looked at the familiar gaze. It took him a minute to notice who she was.

“Well all me a Zhū bèndàn. I never thought I would see you again.” He chuckled as he used his available arm to playfully punch her arm. “What brings you round here?”

“I live here. I’ve got a place out by the mountains.” She chuckled as she returned the punch. “You still run with Mal?” She asked eager to know if they would help her. She knew that Mal was close to Molly and would want her alive.

“Of course I’m still working with him. What in the gorram hell would make you think otherwise?”

“You’ve always loved money and women Jayne,” She smiled as she helped him grab the last bit of rations. “It’s not my fault I may have thought you’d run off for either things.” Once upon a time she would have married that man. She thought with a chuckle. “So let me help you take this on board.” She said as she took the box from him and looked at him with a smile. He laughed at her as he guided her back to Serenity.

As she walked on board she smiled widely. This ship used to be her home and she was ecstatic to see it again. It felt empty knowing that not everyone would be here. This place is still as great as when I left. She thought as Jayne bumped into her and chuckled.

 

“No need to bump into me. You could just ask to feel me up.” She said with a laughed as they made their way towards the bowls of the ship. It felt so empty without Wash. She thought knowing what happened to him. Looking down she chuckled as Jayne nudged her again.

“No need to be so down. He’s still round.” He said they dropped the supplies off in the galley . Looking around Marissza smiled as she saw Kaylee and Simon talking in front of them. Standing there she braced herself as she knew that Kaylee would be excited to see her.

“Fāshēngle shénme shì?” Kaylee said as excitement filled her voice. One moment she was across the way the next Marissza was getting her head squeezed off. She laughed tightly as she pulled away from Kaylee.

“Just found out that Molly is on Osiris being held captive.” She said seriously as she looked at Simon. She knew that even now he was still a wanted man. It is horrid that he can not go back home. She thought as she shook her head.

“We need to…”

“Gorram Red! She’s gonna get me killed that one.”

Everyone turned their heads as they heard the voice of the captain. Mal was standing in the entry way of the galley. He didn’t look any different than the last time they had crossed paths. It was nice to know that they haven’t changed a bit.

“Does that mean I can hire you to help me go and get her?” Marissza said as she slowly walked up towards the captain. Standing a few inches shorter than him she looked up waiting for a jab about her height. Her eyes were filled with seriousness as she looked up at him. When it came to Molly there was no way of taking no for an answer.

“You don’t have to pay us Marissza.” Zoe said as she walked up behind Mal.

“Shuō shuí ne?” Mal spat as he turned to look at Zoe. “We do need to actually get paid for our services.”  
“I’ll grab some of my weapons if you wish. Plus I have plenty of fresh fruits and veggies I could bring.” She said with a smile. “But other than that Mal you’re going to have to help yourself.” She giggled at her own poor joke. Mal and she never really saw eye to eye with a lot of things but Molly was one of them. Watching all their eyes look to Mal caused Marissza to giggle as he sighed.

“You should know by Mal that I would never ask for your help without some payment.” She said with a smile as she waited for his response. As he looked around at his crew then back at Marissza he chuckled.

“Fine, we’ll take you to Osiris,” He said as he closed the gap between them. Smiling she looked up at him and reached up for his chin to place a playful kiss on it. That was her way to seal the deal. Marissza knew how to press Mall’s buttons as did he her and they did so often. She turned to get ready to leave when she could feel his hand gripping her arm.

“No business of any kind on my ship. We go to Osiris, get Molly, and get the Tā mā de out of there got me?” He said as he forced her gaze to his. Looking into each other’s eyes for a moment she could feel the pain of taking this risk. He was worried about Molly as was she. Molly meant more to the both of them then they would care to say to one another. Turning she grabbed Mall’s forearm and gripped it tight.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wǒ fāshì, gē,” She said the look of honesty in eyes was like that of a child. As he heard her words his body relaxed a bit. He let go of her arm and shooed her away. Without missing a beat she made her way out of the ship. Jayne looked around and followed Marissza knowing he wasn't needed.

“He sure has an interest in that one doesn’t he?” Simon said with a soft chuckle as he took hold of Kaylee’s hand.

“They were almost an item those two.” Zoe said as she looked at Simon’s look of disbelief. “Really they were. They couldn’t get enough of each other until Rissza went off and married Shade not thinking her and Jayne would go anywhere.” She said with a soft sigh. “That broke Shǎguā’s heart.”

“That’s what he gets for falling for a whore…” Mal said before making his way towards his quarters.

“Hey!” Jayne called out before making his way closer to her. Marissza turned as she heard Jayne’s voice. There was something primal about his tone. She thought as she waited for him to catch up. “Figured you could use some nice strong help.” He said playfully as he flexed his muscles. Marissza laughed as she pat his arm.

“Thank you for the help macho man.” She giggled as they made their way through the crowds. Something felt so right with this; with them. Stop thinking about yourself! She thought as she shook her head. This was no time to think about what could have been. After a bit of walking they finally arrived at her home.

“Home sweet home.” She said to Jayne as they made their way inside. It was as bright as one would think a home should be and yet it still felt empty. Making her way through the open space which was her home she stopped at the stairs. A flash of the children running down the stairs caused her eyes to water.

“I’ve got to go get some things from upstairs then I’ll be back down. K? ” She said as she had forced a smile. She needed to grab some of her things and knew it would be hard for her. Jayne didn’t need to see her struggle with her emotions; especially since she was the major cause of some of his issues. Marissza knew that when she went to marry Shade she hurt him deeply. Of course being as naive as she was then she didn’t know that until recently. She didn’t think that he thought of her more than as a play thing. Shaking her head she made her way upstairs. This was not the time to do this. As she made her way to her bedroom she smiled as she grabbed her weapons and tools. They were going to need some innovative ways to get into the Alliance to get Molly.

This is going to be fun. She thought as she grabbed another case for her clothes. Walking her closet she shook her head as she tried not to think of things. Grabbing some of her civilian clothes and one of dresses she made her way out and froze. Jayne was up here and he was looking at the picture of her and the kids.

“So you ended up having a family?” He asked sadness in his tone. Placing the picture back on the nightstand he leaned against the wall and awaited her answer. Marissza took a deep breath as she packed away her clothes and moved her weapons. Sitting on the bed she tried to think of how to answer him.

“They were triplets…” She said softly as she sat down on the bed.

“Where are they now?” He asked honestly interested. “They can’t be that old.” He asked a hint of worry in his tone. “One would figure that there would be much more talk about one’s kids.” He said hoping nothing happened to them. No one deserved to go through that; especially not her.

“Long story short they are all grown up.” She said honestly. “I accidently made a wish on a genie…I thought she was kidding and poof they were grown and out of the house before I knew it.” She said with a sigh. Marissza hated telling people that. Most people never believed her even though she spoke the truth. Taking a deep breath she knew he wouldn’t believe her; hell she wouldn’t believe anyone that told her that. As they sat there in silence he pulled her into a gentle embrace and whispered “I’m sorry Marissza” into her ear. Marissza’s heart stopped at his comment. He had only ever called her by her full name once and that was when she was taken by Niska.

“Thank you Jayne…” She said softly as she rested her head on his chest. Listening to the calming pace of his heart she was reminded of how she fell for this man. Contrary to popular belief he was a gentle soul hiding behind that rough exterior. Looking up at him she sighed as wave after wave of emotion crashed throughout her brain. She wasn’t sure what to do at this point between them but knew they had to save Molly.

“Let’s get this stuff to Mal,” She said as she looked up at Jayne. Rising to her feet slowly she grabbed her bag and her tools. She couldn’t let her emotions take control of her now. Taking a deep breath she held out her hand towards him. “I’m sorry for everything that has happened on my account Jayne but we have limited time to save Molly.” She said her eyes filled with a seriousness gaze.

Jayne nodded his head as he got up and grabbed her crates. They walk down to the kitchen where Marissza chuckled as she made her way towards the pantry. Opening it she dragged out two large crates of rations. She couldn’t help but chuckle as she looked at the things she was taking with her. It’s almost like you knew you were going to leave. She thought to herself as she continued to drag the crates.

“I can get that you know.” Jayne said as he set down her weapons and things and grabbed the crates. Marissza giggled as he struggled a bit to life them. She looked at him a look that was asking are you sure about that? He let out a loud sigh as he set them down. “You’ve got a better idea?” He asked a hint of anger in his tone.

“I’m glad you asked love.” She said with a smile as she made her way towards the hall closet and grabbed a lift. “This can get it to the four wheeler in the garage.” She said knowing that was going to tick him off. She braced herself for the inevitable fight they were going to get in. Jayne took a deep breath as he began to load the rations on the lift with nothing but a smile. It was interesting how they seem to pick up where they left off before Shade.


End file.
